


Party Crashers(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Unikitty Podfic [1]
Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by CleoValentine, read by me---------------Hawkodile wasn't a party person.Well, okay. Technically, that wasn't true. Everyone in the Unikingdom loved a good party. But in Hawkodile's case, these things came with more work. Parties were the staple of sunshine and fun times, the sort of things no-good troublemakers loved to ruin.--------------In which closeted fellow trans guy Master Frown unknowingly crashes Puppycorn's coming out party.
Series: Unikitty Podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029918
Comments: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	Party Crashers(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Party Crasher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801058) by [CleoValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoValentine/pseuds/CleoValentine). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a1jj28g5p27z4np/Party_Crasher.mp3/file)


End file.
